


Spark

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Personal Experience-ish?, School Project, anti-bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: During the school year, we had to do a project for an anti-bullying campaign. We could do art, a poster, poetry or a short story. I obviously chose do a poem. I wasn't going to post this, but I kept adding to it in my spare time. Here you go.





	Spark

It starts  
With a sentence,  
A word,  
A text,  
A message,  
Or even a note.  
A tiny spark ignites a roaring flame.  
Their words drag you down,  
Crushing you.

Do they know how it feels to have their armor cracked?  
Their souls beaten?  
Their hopes dissipated?  
Forced to put on a mirage?  
It hurts.  
It really does.  
Our smile says we're fine, but our happiness is tainted.  
They break us.

This is a saying that we've all heard,  
But I'll say it again.  
An important message that everyone needs to hear.  
Whether you are the victim  
Or the perpetrator,  
THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK.


End file.
